Magic Tales!
by lunafox-theanimagus
Summary: Luna was the apprentice of a great and powerful wizard for many years, but eventually he ran out of things to teach and she was left at the Fairy Tail guild alone and on her own. What adventures lie in store for her? *This was an essay I wrote for a class of mine, I might continue it. it depends on whether people are interested or not* Rated K for fight scenes if I continue it.


In a land faraway, where magic rules and wizards roam the land, is a girl who's story is about to unfold. Now this little piece of land is called Fiore, the Fiore kingdom to be exact. It is one of the many countries in this world called Earth Land. This girl, this one right here, well her name is something of a mystery. In fact, not many even know of her existence. Those who have met her, those few who know her… they just call her Luna.

And this is her story.

My hooded cape swished behind me as I entered behind the master, doors swinging shut behind me. His tiny, old stout self walked down the rugged isle in the guild's building and I followed after him. My combat boots made little noise against the soft carpet, and my hands steadied my tail underneath my cape so none could see it.

This was my first time in a real guild. And at that, the Fairy Tail guild no less. I looked out from under my hood, where I felt safe. I could see people, but people couldn't see me. Many members gathered at the edge of my vision, all seemingly gathered either to watch the master's entrance, or perhaps because this is just where they stayed. Wooden tables outlined the whole area, and above I could see a second floor. On the sides I could see doorways to other parts of the building, good grief this place is huge! The Fairy Tail symbol marked every flag and banner in the intricately detailed, large, stone building, and all of its members. My ears swiveled and I could hear tidbits of conversation while I neared the back of the room, heading near a large stage with an old man perched on its edge drinking ale.

"Hey, what's up with the old man and the hooded fella?"

"Dunno, maybe a friend of Makarov's?"

Makarov… I recognized that name. Wasn't that the master's friend…from his day's in the guild?

We neared the stage, and the master stopped.

"Ah, hello you old coot! See your still drinking like you're half your age! Hahahaha!" He said heartily, waving his cane at what I presumed to be Makarov. Makarov bellowed laughter at the master back.

"Ha! Can't believe your still kicking you old bag of winds!"

The master climbed up next to Makarov and laughed, then coughed at the end of his spite of laughter.

"So why have you graced me with your presence this time? Expected a free cup of grog?" He took a deep draft of his drink, finishing it off.

"Well see I wanted to ask a favor…." The master started off, his old baggy clothes seemed to sigh with him as he said it. I moved and took my place beside him and the other side, standing and away from what was Fairy Tail's master.

"Hold on, before we get down to business, Ezra…come over here." He waved over a young woman in armor, long red hair trailing behind her.

"Yes master?" She responded. Behind her instantly three more people (one of them watching from a distance very stalker like), and one person who instantly got in master's face.

"Who's the old guy?" The young man said, pink hair spiking out in all directions, scarf trailing down behind his back.

Makarov laughed. "Natsu, Ezra, everybody else, this is Marcellus, an old friend."

A girl about my age stepped out from behind the other two now around the two old friends.

"Wait, I think sorcerer weekly said something about you. Aren't you…. one of the ten saint wizards?"

Master laughed. "Yes, I used to be. That title, though, is no longer mine to bear. My magic's not as good as it used to be. Ha!"

A flying blue cat floated by and landed on the girl's shoulder.

"Wow, you must've been really powerful!"

Wait….flying blue cat….

WHAT?!

"Hey didn't you take on an apprentice a while back?" A young guy said from behind the pink haired guy….Natsu I think his name was?

"Um, Gray…." The girl said.

"What?" He looked down, "Agh! Who took my freakn' pants?!"

The girl sighed, "No one takes them…you just strip…."

What kind of a guild is this?!

Ignoring this the master continued, "See that's the thing. My apprentice," gestured to me, now the center of attention for every wizard in the room who was now listening into the conversation, " has reached the potential of what I can teach. I was hoping that Fairy Tail had some room for another wizard."

Makarov smiled at the other wizards in the room, "Well we did just remodel the whole building, I think we've got room to spare!" Some of the other wizards in the room laughed. "Besides if it's your apprentice lord knows they must be something powerful. Mirajane!" He shouted for someone, and she quickly came.

"Yes?"

"Get out the tattoo marker, we've got a new wizard to introduce."

She smiled, "Yes, right away!"

Mirajane left and the master turned to me, saying "Now, now Luna no one's gonna bite, it's impolite to wear a hood indoors."

I lowered my hood back and ran a hand over my dirty blonde, shoulder length hair. The flying blue cat landed on my head and pawed my wolf ears.

"Wow, you've got soft ears Lu-lu-chan!"

My tail swished into view, "Um…thanks…."

Mirajane returned with a magical stamp and ink. She raised the marker and smiled. "Now where do you want it?"

"Oh...uh…." I moved a bit and exposed my collar bone which she stamped.

"Well if that's done, I've got to be on my way…" Master got up and started to walk his way out, calling over his shoulder, "Luna, mind walking your old master out?"

My ears perked, and the blue cat quickly jumped off as I followed quickly, "Of course not." I responded quickly.

We reached the door and I followed him out waving goodbye at his leaving figure, most likely for the last time. It was a minute until I realized that Makarov was beside me watching him leave along with all the wizards that had listened in on the conversation.

1) They had gotten more people from other parts of the guild to see the new fascinating member

2) They we're watching me wave goodbye, ….. and had witnessed the small intimate conversation that I had with Master Marcellus before he left.

The conversation flashed back to me.

"Luna…" He said looking at the distance…then turning and looking at me (up at me really, he's really short) "Luna-chan…, I pray I've taught you enough to help you on your travels. Your magic and skill is strong, but…." He looked away, back at the horizon. He smiled a bit. "The others sure are going to miss you."

I smiled at him. "And you're not?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked back up at me. "Still haven't changed, little brat." He said gruffly with a laugh. Then he left, and I was alone in a new guild with no one familiar.

The moment I saw his figure disappear in the distance I wanted to run In that direction and scream for him to take me away from the weirdest people in all of Earth land.

…..This was going to be a nightmare.


End file.
